


Reckless Summer Nights

by supine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Domestic Phan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supine/pseuds/supine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan meets a boy named Phil one day at an ice cream shop, and Dan thinks he's falling for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. summer mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work posted on this site, i hope you like it!  
> this fic will have multiple chapters, not sure how many though.  
> enjoy!

Dan usually woke up before his alarm went off. It was like a game to him. It gave him a sense of accomplishment before the day even started. The warm glow through Dan’s curtains made his room look almost dream-like. That glow brought him comfort knowing that it was summer, and he could finally relax. No more school. No more smelly teenagers all cramped into one building. Dan smirks as his alarm goes off, and he pushes the off button with force. A loud sigh escapes his mouth as he slips on his pants hanging on his desk chair, next to his bed.

Fully dressed, Dan prances downstairs and grabs his backpack off of the hook by the front door. He checks the front compartment of it to make sure his wallet is in there, and it is. 

“Mom! I’m leaving now!” He shouted.  
“Okay honey! Be careful” 

Dan replies with a simple “Yeah yeah.” and slams the door shut behind him. Dan walks over to the side of his house, and places his hands on the dirty handlebars of his bike. He glides down the driveway on his bike and heads towards town. 

Every morning that Dan wasn’t busy, he would go into town and ride around. Sometimes he would get a few groceries if they were needed, and other times he would meet up with his friends to get ice cream. Either way, he really enjoyed mornings. There was something so captivating about them. Maybe it was the way the sun shone on tree leaves, giving them a bright green glow. Or maybe it was the fact that everyone in town was happy about the fact that it was summer. Since it was the beginning of summer, all of Dan’s friends were busy vacationing, so he had to have fun on his own somehow. 

Once he reaches town, he is overheating pretty fast. He spots the ice cream shop he visits regularly and rides over to the small building. The tires on Dan’s bike come to a stop, leaving small skid marks on the sidewalk behind him. He hops off the bike and pushes it into the bike rack in front of the shop. 

His hand reaches the burning handle of the ice cream shop’s door and swings it open, cold air rushing to his whole body. He feels relieved instantly. The door makes a “ding” sound as it closes shut, Dan stepping in the shop. There was a reason Dan liked this ice cream shop a lot more compared to others ones. He liked the brightness of it. The different colors painted on the walls making the shop look welcoming. The tables shaped like circles and the blue and white tiled floors made him feel like he was a little kid again.  
He makes his way up to the counter to order. “Hi there! What can I help you with today?” Dan never was good with speaking to strangers, but he manages most of the time. “Oh, um. I’ll have cookie dough ice cream in a cone with a c-caramel drizzle and chocolate chips, p-please.” Dan was just glad he got that much out without making a complete fool of himself. The cashier gives him a warm smile. “Ok that will be $3.50 sir!” Dan reaches into his backpack to get his wallet out, holding up the rest of the line. He panics. His shaky hands drop his wallet, change falling everywhere onto the floor. 

“I’m so s-sorry hold on.” Dan manages to get out, holding back his tears while people shout at him from the back of the line. He only has time to get out the money as the inpatient cashier holds his ice cream. The cashier is tells him it’s okay and she hands him his ice cream in exchange for his money. Dan lowers himself to the ground, trying to pick up the change that fell out of his wallet. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this embarrassed in his life. He hates this. People are still complaining about him from the back of the line. He hates this so much.

Just then Dan sees two feet and a hand on the ground next to him. He looks up and to his surprise, it’s a boy about his age. “It’s okay don’t worry, I’ll help.” the boy says, helping Dan pick up his change. Dan is shell-shocked. He just stares at this boy for a minute, not understanding why someone would want to help him that badly. Once they find all the change on the floor, they stand up, the boy handing Dan his wallet back, all the change back in it’s original place. “Thank y-you” Dan mumbles. The boy gives him an inviting smile. “No problem! The name’s Phil, by the way.”

“I’m Dan, nice to meet you!” Dan’s ice cream was melting at this point. “Hey you wanna join my at my table and chill?” Phil happily asks. Dan’s stomach jumps. He doesn’t remember the last time someone asked him to sit with them. “Yeah s-sure!” Dan replies nervously. Phil leads him to his table where his half-eaten ice cream is at. They both sit down across from each other. 

They sit in comfortable silence for a minute as they eat their ice cream. Dan still can't believe someone as cute as Phil would let him set with him. Dan suddenly feels a pit in his stomach. Does he find Phil cute? He knows he’s not gay, at least he doesn’t think. He’s never really thought about it before. Dan looks at Phil when he’s not looking and his heart beats faster, and he doesn’t know exactly why. Phil suddenly breaks the silence, catching Dan off-guard. “Wait, do you go to school around here? I feel like I’ve seen you before.” Dan takes one more lick of his ice cream before speaking. “Well I kind of go to school a little ways away from here, but maybe you’ve seen me in town before, I come here usually every morning.” Phil nods and smiles in response. “Ah, okay gotcha.” 

“Hey, just thanks for helping me back there, it was really embarrassing with all those people yelling at me.” Dan blurted out. Phil’s face turns more sincere. “Hey don’t worry, it was really not a problem. I could tell you were panicking.” Dan’s face is probably the shade of an apple in this moment, but he soon calms down.  
Dan and Phil spend about an hour or two in the ice cream shop, discussing interests, tv shows, video games, and Pokemon. Dan’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and so do Phil’s. Their bursts of laughter annoy the other customers, but they couldn’t care less. Dan hasn’t felt this happy in a while. 

It was about 12:00 PM when they both were getting tired of sitting in an ice cream shop. “Hey are you doing anything else today?” Phil asks Dan. Dan shrugs. “Not really probably just going to ride around town to wherever. I don’t really have anything planned.” Phil’s face lights up. “Okay because I was wondering if you wanted to hang at this new pool that just opened up not too far from here. I was going to go alone, but if you came that would be awesome! It would be so much fun!” 

Dan smiles spreads all the way across his face. “Yeah! Let’s do it!” They both smile and leave their table, Phil taking his empty ice cream cup, and throwing it in the bin on their way out of the shop.


	2. swimming pools

Dan and Phil slowly make their way to the pool, Dan walking his bike beside him. They were walking for a while until they reached the gates of the pool. There were a decent amount of people in the water, relaxing on chairs, and talking by the side of the pool. Everyone there seemed to be having a good time. Dan leans his bike up against the fence, hoping no one would steal it. They both walk inside the pool area, spotting the locker rooms on the other side of the pool, and continue walking.

For some reason, Dan has always liked the smell of a chlorine filled pool. He liked the smell of the plastic pool toys and how the sun made the smell more intense. Maybe he was just crazy, but all of it reminded him of tranquil summers spent at a pool with friends.

Dan and Phil scurry along the hot pavement as they reach the locker rooms, and walk inside. Luckily, the men’s locker room was empty, so they wouldn’t be seeing any nudity today. “Hey Dan, there’s two empty lockers over here!” Phil shouts from across the room. Dan follows Phil’s voice and spots the two lockers he was talking about. As they are putting their bags and shoes in the lockers, Dan realizes he didn’t bring any swimwear. He accepts the fact that he’ll just have to wear his shorts. 

“I’ll be right back.” Phil says as he walks into a bathroom stall. Dan sits on a bench alone and takes off his shirt, shoving it into his locker, a wrinkled mess. He unlocks his phone and begins scrolling on Twitter until Phil is done changing. 

Dan hears the click of a bathroom stall being unlocked and out walks Phil. Phil walks over to the mirror and begins fixing his messy hair. Dan looks up from his phone and can’t help but stare at Phil. It felt wrong to Dan looking at Phil with his shirt off. He couldn’t help it though. Phil looked so perfect. That same feeling hit Dan’s stomach as it did earlier in the day. 

He is filled with confusion. Dan looks down and wonders why he keeps getting this feeling. He lifts his head back up quickly when he hears Phil’s voice. “Hey, you okay Dan?” Phil says as he sits next to him. Catching Dan off guard, he stutters. “Y-yeah, um, don’t worry about it.” Phil nods and he gets up off the bench. “You ready?” Phil asks gently. “Yeah let’s go!” Dan hops off up the bench and they practically run out of the locker room. 

Dan notes an empty spot on the side of the pool that is empty and points to it. Phil follows Dan’s finger and starts running to it. Dan follows as Phil jumps into the pool, splashing Dan in the face. Giggles escaped both of their mouths. Dan sits at the edge of the pool, dipping his feet in the water. Phil treads the water and he pushes himself out of the pool and jumps on the pavement Dan is sitting on. 

Hours go by of splashing, swimming, talking, and laughter under the sun’s hot rays. People start to leave and there is only a few other people by the pool now. “Hey Dan do you think we should go home? Everyone’s starting to leave” Dan nods in response, even though he knows he doesn’t want to leave Phil, or this day. Dan feels like he’s known Phil forever, even though they just met that day. It might be a little weird to ask to hang out longer. So, they both stand up and begin to head towards the locker rooms.   
As they’re walking in silence to the building, Dan’s foot comes in contact with a puddle of water, making him slip and spaz out. He ends up landing on someone’s bag full of essentials for the pool, sunscreen, sunglasses, phone, water, making the items go flying out of the bag. Dan lays on the hard pavement for a second, trying to recollect his thoughts of what just happened. All he hears is an angry voice behind him. He spins around to see a very angered middle-aged man sitting up in his chair. You can tell he was trying to tan. 

“Hey! Maybe pay attention to where you’re walking next time you fucking idiot!” Dan is stood up at this point, frozen in place, not knowing what to do or say. Before Dan can apologize, he hears Phil blurt out “Oh fuck off! You know he didn’t do it on purpose! Leave him alone! Jesus.” Phil puts his arm around Dan’s stiff body and walks him to the locker rooms before the man can respond.   
Dan wonders how many times he’s going to embarrass himself in front of his new friend, or crush for that matter. Dan and Phil both gather their belongings and change back into normal clothes. They walk out of the pool and towards Dan’s bike. 

“So um, do you like, want me to walk you home, it’s getting a little dark.” Dan’s heart skips a beat. Why does Phil care about his safety so much? They just met. But Dan doesn't turn down the offer. “Yeah, that would be nice.” Phil blushes enough for Dan to notice, and Dan leads the way out of town, to his neighborhood. 

“Hey Phil, I just wanted to thank you for saving my ass from that angry dude back there. Without you he might have actually pounded my face in.” Phil lets out a laugh. “It’s okay, that dude really needed to calm his shit. He didn’t have a right to yell at you like that.” Dan suddenly feels warm inside, like he’s next to a fire on a cold night.   
“I actually live a few streets over from here!” Phil said as they approached Dan’s neighborhood. “Really? It’s weird I’ve never seen you before today.” Dan responded. “We moved in only about a year ago, so maybe that’s why.” They kept walking until they reached Dan’s street.

“Hey I really had a lot of fun today. Thanks for hanging out with me, Phil!” Phil’s face was soon filled with a grin. “Yeah I did too! It was really fun, let’s do it again soon okay!”  
“Definitely. See ya later Phil!” Dan said as he started walking his bike towards his house. Phil gave Dan a wave from the end of the block, and he got one in return as he saw him enter safely into his house.

Quiet.

The neighborhood was getting darker by the minute. Phil headed home under the pale moonlight, wishing he was still with Dan.

 

Dan locked the door behind him as he hung his backpack on the hook. He nearly ran upstairs out of pure excitement and crashed onto his unmade bed. He lay looking up at the ceiling, thinking about today’s past events, and Phil. 

He thought about how soft Phil’s face is and the feeling he gets when his blue eyes look into his. He thinks about how gentle Phil is around him, always checking on Dan, making sure he is okay. Or the way he laughs and his tongue peeks out from behind his teeth. God he’s so cute. 

“Shit.” Dan says aloud. “I think I like him.” But Dan was confused. He’s never liked a guy before, at least, he doesn’t think he he has. But, Phil was different. No boy has ever acted as nice to Dan as Phil has. Plus, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to his body. Maybe he was gay. Or maybe not entirely, but he knows he likes guys. He knows his parent’s views on this type of thing, so he couldn’t possibly tell them. He sighs. 

Dan thinks about how if Phil has a girlfriend, he wouldn’t be surprised. He feels like he would never fall for someone as stupid as himself, or a boy for that matter.   
He dismisses his negative thoughts and falls asleep to the sound of wind whistling through the crack in his bedroom window, and the thought of Phil’s laughter filling his ears.


	3. phil's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't really want to spoil it so i didn't give a summary of this chapter  
> and stay tuned for the next chapter  
> anyways, enjoy!

Everyday over the course of a few weeks, Dan would meet Phil in town and they would explore what the town has to offer until they walked each other home. Dan was ecstatic he made a new friend/crush. Phil was like the best friend he never had.

Dan lay on his bed and scrolls on his phone. He lazily reblogs a few things on Tumblr. He moves his eyes to the top of the screen to read the time. _11:30 PM_. Dan isn’t very tired so he continues scrolling. Soon after, a texts drops from the top of the screen. It’s from Phil. Dan quickly taps on the message, bringing the screen to the messaging app.

_Phil- Hey, you still awake?_

Dan’s hands frantically type on the glass screen.

_Dan- Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep anytime soon lol. I’m not even tired._

_Phil- Yeah same. I honestly just wish I could see you right now._

A jolt of energy flows through Dan’s body. His face turns a crimson red and his grin is taking up most of his face. Phil wants to see _him_?! He gets so excited he sits up on his bed, intently focusing on the screen. He gets an idea.

_Dan- I have an idea. What if I sneak out and come over? I’m sure I can do it. I’m not very loud and I know where every creak in my house is._

_Phil- Are you sure? It’s really dark out._

_Dan- Yeah dw, it’ll be fine. Your house is rly close anyways._

_Phil- Okay but, be careful. I can’t wait to see you :D_

_Dan- I will be, see you in a bit :)_

Dan excitedly puts his phone in his pocket and grabs the backpack hanging on his desk chair. He stuffs a jacket and water bottle inside of his bag and swings it over his shoulders. He bends down to grab his worn-out Converse. He decides he’ll hold them for now and put them on outside so he won’t make any noise while going downstairs. As his hand grabs the doorknob he realizes he should put something in his bed sheets to make it appear like he was sleeping. He spots some pillows on his floor and stuffs them in his bed. He positions them perfectly so it’s enough to fool his parents if they happen to walk in.

He walks over to his door and grips the cold doorknob in his hand. He turns the metal object slowly and then quietly swings the door open, closing it behind him. He peers around the corner to see that his parent’s bedroom light is off. He whispers a “yes” to himself under his breath and proceeds to slowly walk down the stairs. He reaches the bottom of the stairs with no sound. He turns his body left to face the front door. He tip-toes to the door and he is outside in no time. He lets out a long and heavy sigh as he sits on his front porch, slipping on his Converse. Dan decides to ride his bike to Phil’s house so he get there and back faster.

He starts down his driveway and towards his destination. He gets that same feeling in his belly like he did the first day he met Phil. He almost felt like crying. This felt like some basic-ass love story, but Dan loved it.

He keeps pedaling until he reaches Phil’s street. Phil told Dan once that his house was the one with the plastic pink flamingo in the front yard. Dan continues down the street and doesn’t even need to pedal considering it was downhill. Dan keeps looking to his right and then to his left repeatedly until he spots a house across the street with a pink flamingo in the front yard, and one room that has a light on. Dan speeds across the street, not even looking both ways, and stops his bike in Phil’s driveway, dropping it there.

He whips out his phone and texts Phil.

_Dan- Hey I’m here!_

_Phil- Sweet, I’m coming!_

Dan smiles and walks up the driveway towards the front door. The house is painted a nice dark green color and the white trimming made it look even better. Dan’s ears are filled with the sound of the fountain in their front yard, next to the flamingo. Phil must have sped down the stairs as quickly as possible because Dan was still walking up the porch steps when Phil opened the door. “Hey Dan!” Phil practically shouts. Dan jumps and is stood there stiff. “Shh!’ Dan jokingly says. Phil gives Dan a smirk. “Don’t worry my parents are away on vacation right now, we can be as loud as we want!” Dan steps in, smiles on both of their faces. Phil shuts the door behind them. Dan begins to slip his shoes off and Phil jumps up and down with joy. “Follow me!” Phil says. Phil begins to run up the stairs and turn a corner, Dan follows.

Once they reach the room, Phil jumps on top of his checkered bedspread and Dan looks around Phil’s room. He had little figurines on one shelf, anime on another, board games on the bottom. He had a Wii and Xbox in his room on the floor by his tv. His walls were painted a nice pastel blue. He had color changing sphere lights on either side of his bed that lit up the whole room, making it feel dream-like. Dan was suddenly filled with energy. “Dude your room is awesome! Mine is so plain!” Phil lets a out a little laugh at Dan’s statement and sits up on the bed. Dan decides to join him by jumping on the bed, making Phil bounce up. They both laugh as they lay next to each other. Their laughs soon fade and they sit in silence for a minute.

“Dan?” Phil says, a little more serious sounding than when he answered the door.

“Yeah Phil?” Dan swings his head to face Phil’s, their faces closer together.

“Do you ever feel like… never mind, it’s stupid.” Phil mumbles.

Dan eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Phil it’s alright, you can tell me anything. I won’t judge you, I promise.”

Phil lets out a long sigh, staring at the ceiling. “Oh god this is such a weird question. But I have no one to talk to about it. It’s been bothering me a lot” Phil pauses for a second, collecting his thoughts. “Okay so, d-do you ever feel like… no one… will fall in love with you one day, and you won’t get your happy ending? I don’t know. I just feel like it’s very unlikely someone will want to spend that time with me and still love me. Do you get what I’m saying? Probably not, but still.”

Dan can’t help but feel like he wants to wrap Phil in his arms and tell him it will be alright and that he loves him, but that’s unrealistic.

“Actually, all the time Phil. I always feel like that. I know where you’re coming f-from.” Dan’s eyes fill with tears, and he turns his head towards the ceiling, so he won’t make it obvious. Phil however, heard the break in Dan’s voice and looks over at him, seeing the tears in his eyes. “Oh no Dan I didn’t mean to make you sad or anything, I-I’m sorry.” Phil sits Dan up with him and wraps his arms around him, making Dan cry even more. “P-Phil. P-Phil.” is all Dan can get out. He hugs Phil back even tighter. Dan wants to scream. The guy he likes feels like he’ll never be loved. He wants to hug Phil tight enough to where he doesn’t have to leave him and they can just sit there forever. He’s only known Phil for a little over a month, but he can’t help it. He likes him. He loves him. He wants to stay up all night just talking about meaningless stuff with him. Dan wants to wake up next to him and be able to call him stupid nicknames. He just wish he knew how Phil feels. Phil pulls away and Dan’s eyes are bloodshot.

Phil gets up off the bed and begins walking over to his tv. “Hey, maybe some Mario Kart will make you feel bett-” Just then, Phil trips over his own feet being the clumsy person he is, sending him face-first to the ground. Dan lets out a loud laugh and can’t catch his breath. Phil does the same. “At least my pain can cheer you up.” Phil laughs. Dan hops off the bed and sits next to Phil on the floor. “You’re going down, nerd.” Dan says threateningly. Phil’s smile turns into a smirk and they both pick up a controller.


	4. early morning hours

“Haha I beat you again Phil! Man you really suck at this game huh?” Dan puts down his controller as an annoyed Phil stares at him from his left. “Okay you’ve been playing Mario Kart longer than I have so that was in no way fair.” Phil pouts and brings his knees up to his chest. Dan giggles to himself and can’t seem to contain how adorable Phil is.

Phil lets out a big sigh, falling back onto the bean bag behind him. Dan taps his hand repeatedly on the floor until he feels his phone come in contact with his finger. He swings it towards him and presses  the home button to reveal it’s already 2:00 AM. Despite the time, neither of them are tired. It’s probably from getting competitive and for Dan, the rush of winning. 

“Hey, you hungry Dan?” Phil turns his his body to face Dan.

Dan would be lying if he said he didn’t feel hunger pains in his stomach. 

“Yeah actually, I’m surprised you didn’t hear my stomach screaming at me.”

They both laugh and Phil bounds up from the bean bag and starts jolting out of the room. “C’mon let’s go!” Dan quickly follows as Phil leads them down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Dan bumps into Phil’s back as he makes a sudden stop and switches on the kitchen light. Phil slides in his mismatched socks over the the fridge as he opens it with force. Making a disappointed face, he insteads leans down and opens the freezer. Dan starts walking over to Phil.

“Ooo Dan we have ice cream!” 

Dan stops in his tracks. “Okay, but is it Ben and Jerry’s Cookie Dough?”

Phil spins the cold tub of ice cream around in his hands to view the label. “Maybe….” Phil teases.

Dan squints his eyes and practically grabs the ice cream out of Phil’s hands. 

“It is! This is all mine. Get your own.” Dan hugs the tub of his favorite ice cream to his chest, protecting it. Phil rolls his eyes and grabs a Drumstick out of the freezer, unwrapping it and pushing the freezer closed with his hip. 

“Spoon?” Dan questions vaguely. 

“Top right drawer to the left of you.” 

Dan directs his attention to his left and grabs the handle of the drawer finding a shit-load of spoons inside along with other utensils. He grabs one and pushes the drawer closed. 

They both sprint back up to Phil’s room and Dan with full-force jumps onto Phil’s bed, Phil closing the door behind him. Dan sits up on the bed, swinging his legs back and forth as he shovels spoonful after spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Phil, full of energy, plops on the floor in front of Dan and begins licking his Drumstick. “Jesus Dan slow down!” Phil jokingly yells. Dan puts his spoon into the tub of ice cream and stares down at Phil. “Stop judging me!” Phil shakes his head with a smirk on his face and they both continue eating. 

 

*****

 

4:00 AM

 

Dan sees the time on his phone screen and yawns. Phil notices and looks up from his phone and smiles. “You’re all tired out huh?” Dan smiles at the response. “Yeah, I just really need sleep. I haven’t slept in the past couple days.” Phil furrows his brows, concerned. “Really? Are you okay?” 

Dan knows the real reason. But he can’t tell Phil it’s because he stays up all night thinking about him. That would sound creepy. Even if he doesn’t want to think about him, Phil always finds his way back into Dan’s mind. 

“Yeah no, I’m totally fine. I just can’t sleep for some weird reason.” 

“Oh okay. Well, if you’re really that tired, you can go to sleep, I don’t mind.” 

Dan jumps at Phil’s response. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah it’s fine don’t worry about it. Here.” Phil gets off the bed and picks up his pillows off of the ground, throwing them at Dan on the bed. Phil turns out the lamp by the bed, the room lit only a little now.

“You can sleep in my bed. I’m honestly not tired so you can have it all to yourself.” Phil sits in the chair beside his desk scrolling on his phone. 

Dan shakily places the pillows at the top of the bed and slips underneath the checkered duvet. “Do you think you can wake me up in a few hours? Just so I can get back before my parents notice?” Phil nods. “Sure!”

“Thanks Phil. Goodnight.” 

“No problem. Night Dan” Phil says with a warm smile.

Dan is flooded with all kinds of emotions right now but the one thing that calms him down is smelling Phil’s scent on the sheets. He kind of wishes Phil was beside him. He quickly shakes the thought out of his mind. His heartbeat gets faster and faster. He soon gets shivers all over his body from the overwhelming happiness he feels. He closes his eyes but then slowly squints them to see Phil on his phone, content. He drifts off peacefully, not wanting to fall asleep any other way besides this.

  
  


*****

  
  


Dan’s heavy eyelids slowly open. He suddenly remembers where he is and jolts his body upwards. He looks at the clock.

 

_ 8:03 AM _

 

“SHIT!”

 

He quickly looks over to Phil, who is passed out in his desk chair, his head hanging to the side. He doesn’t blame Phil for falling asleep though.

 

Dan rips the covers off of him and looks hastily around the room for his phone, eventually finding  it underneath one of Phil’s pillows. Phil is woken up by all the ruckus and he soon realizes why Dan is panicking.

 

“Oh shit! Dan I’m so sorry! I didn’t know I was gonna fall asle-”  

“Phil it’s fine don’t worry about it!” Dan says as he packs his belongings in his backpack and prays that his parents aren’t awake yet. He then stands still, calming down, knowing his parents usually don’t wake up until around 9:00, giving him a little bit of time. 

 

“You have everything?” Phil asks as they’re by the front door, Dan slipping his shoes on. 

“Yeah I think I’m good.”

“Can I walk you back home?” Phil asks gently, knowing Dan is under a lot of pressure.

“Did you mean  _ run _ ? If so then yes.”

They both scurry at the door, Dan grabbing his bike that is laying on the driveway. They both speed walk down the street, Dan rolling his bike in front of him.

 

They finally reach Dan’s house, drenched in sweat. Dan shoves his bike on the side of his house and motions Phil to walk up to the porch with him. Dan looks through a gap in the blinds of one of the windows, not seeing anyone eating breakfast or drinking their morning coffee. Dan exhales deeply. “No one’s up yet, thank god.” Phil puts his hands on his hips. “Good.” 

 

“Thanks so much for having me over Phil, I had a  _ really  _ good time.” Dan says as he opens his front door quietly. 

“Me too Dan. Let’s do it again soon. Okay?”

Dan’s breathing quickens by the thought of Phil wanting to actually hang out more, which he never thought would have happened in a million years considering he screwed up tons of time the day they met. He never had someone accept his flaws before, except for Phil. 

 

Something took over Dan, and he did it without thinking. He leans into Phil’s face, pressing his lips against Phil’s. It felt innocent and gentle, just like Dan imagined it would be. Phil’s lips were a soft texture and it made Dan’s stomach drop. But Dan quickly pulls away, covering his mouth with his hand. He stands there for a second, unsure if that just happened or not, staring at his feet. He can already feel the tears starting to build up in his eyes. He speeds inside of his house, not even glancing at Phil, and slams the door shut, leaving a trainwreck behind him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. regrets and a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for the long wait!!  
> this chapter was rly fun to write  
> i hope you enjoy! :)

Dan lay under his checkered blanket now, his breathing at a steady pace.

 

Sleep.

 

Sleep is probably the last thing he needs right now. What he really needs is Phil. He needs to tell him what a huge mistake he just made. Phil probably hates him now. Dan is convinced he doesn’t feel the same way; and that’s what tears him up inside. 

 

******

 

Dan awakes to his brightly-lit room, nearly blinding him as he opens his eyes. He reaches over for his phone and clicks the home button, his stomach dropping to his feet. 

 

Three missed calls from Phil and two texts. 

 

Dan shakily swipes open his phone to see the texts Phil had sent him. 

 

_ dan please pick up, i really need to talk to you. _

 

_ Please. _

 

Both of them are from 9:00 AM.  Dan can’t talk to Phil just yet, he needs some time to think. It’s already 6:00 PM and Phil is probably getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Dan turns over in bed, facing away from his phone, hoping he’ll just fall asleep again. He’s not in the right mindset for this right now. 

 

Just then, Dan’s ears fill with the sound of his phone ringing, it pierces his ears. Of course it’s Phil calling. Dan lazily flips over and sits up in bed, covering half of his face with one of his hands, the other accepting Phil’s call. Why the hell did he think this was a good idea?

 

“Dan? You there?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Dan I-”

 

“Phil I’m so sorry. Don’t even ask me what happened out there because I honestly have no clue. I’m sorry I put you through that confusion. You didn’t deserve that. I was only thinking about myself. I’m  _ so  _ sorry Phil. I know you probably won’t want to be my friend anymore which I totally underst-”

“Dan! Slow down! It’s going to be okay. And of course I still want to be your friend! Why would you even think that? I just wanted to call to make sure you’re okay and I was just wondering why you even did that. You know? I’m just wonderin-”

 

Dan can feel the tears building up again.

 

“Because I love you you fucking idiot! No one has ever understood me like you do! I’ve never had feelings for anyone before like I have for you Phil! I started liking you the first day we met and I didn’t even know I could fall for guys! No one has ever cared about me so much in my life and I don’t know why you even like hanging out with me or why you care about me so much! I’m a fucking loser who doesn’t even know half the things about himself.”

 

Dan’s tears now we’re sobs, and he knew Phil could hear them too. 

 

“D-Dan. I-I had no clue. I’m so sorry I didn’t even try to acknowledge your feelings. I wish I would have known this sooner.”

 

Dan lets out a heavy sigh through the phone.

 

“I’m sorry Phil.”

 

“Hey, you wanna know something?”

 

“Yeah, Phil?”

 

“Dan, I started liking you the moment I saw you drop that change on the ground in the ice cream shop, the day we met. You looked so cute. It was obvious you we’re struggling, so I wanted to help, and I’m so glad I did. The moment you kissed me was such a new feeling, I’ve never felt anything as amazing as that before. Don’t apologize Dan, the feeling is mutual.”

 

Dan’s breathing stops, his eyes go wide, and his heart is racing. He can already feel the palms of his hands going sweaty and his cheeks going red.

 

“....Are you sure you like me though?”

 

Phil let’s out a giggle.

 

“I  _ know  _ I do.”

 

“I want to see you. I’m coming over okay?”

 

“I’ll be here waiting!”

 

Dan hangs up the phone and springs up from his bed, throwing on new clothes and his backpack over his shoulder. 

 

“Mom I’m going to a friend’s house okay bye!”

 

“Okay don’t come home too late!” His mom quickly replies.

 

Dan closes and locks the door behind him, sprinting down the sidewalk, not even taking his bike with him. So many thoughts and feelings are running through him right now that he doesn’t know what to do with. He is completely overwhelmed. 

 

Dan spots the house with the plastic flamingo in the front yard and jolts to the front door. He frantically rings the doorbell several times. Dan can already hear footsteps rushing to the door. He can hear Phil struggling with the lock and doorknob and giggles to himself. Phil soon swings the door open, a breeze of cold air rushing past Dan.

 

They both lean into a forceful and secure hug not saying a word. They just stand there, chest to chest, listening to each other’s heartbeats, content. Phil gives Dan one last squeeze before letting go. After pulling away, they give each other a small smile and Dan goes completely red.

 

“I think the sun is supposed to set in a couple of hours and I know a really good place to watch it go down. Do you wanna go? It might take a while to get there though.”

 

Dan’s face lights up and he can barely control his emotions “Duh, of course!”

 

Phil grins. “Sweet! I was hoping you’d say yes! Let’s go!” Phil locks the door to his house behind him as he grabs Dan’s hand. Dan stares down at their hands intertwined together, then back up at Phil. Dan lets out small nervous laugh and Phil squeezes his hand tighter. They begin walking to their destination, a wave of emotions flowing through both of them. 

 

Dan smiles at the ground realizing how lucky he is to be holding the hand of such a beautiful person. 

  
  
  



End file.
